


Unspoken

by craftyns99



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: A one shot about Brooke's feelings for a Scott brother





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF

One night, that's all we had and yet at this present moment it was all I could think about. I'm not even sure when things changed for me but I do know that it didn't happen overnight. I slept with the jerk he was back in school but I fell for the loving and caring man that he is today. The ironic thing is that the guy he is today wouldn't cheat on his wife with me but who he was then would have; he never treated Peyton the way he has treated Haley.

How can it be that I've fallen for the husband of one of my best friends? These feelings that I've been having has been slowly starting to take over me. It's hard to think about really but it's all I think about and that was the problem. I don't want to be like this and it's killing me slowly.

Sometimes I find it hard to even look at the two of them. I try to find excuses not to see them but it's hard because at the same time, I just want to be near him all the time. When he looks at me, I feel like he's looking deep down into my soul. The way he looks at his family melts my heart and breaks it at the same time. He has the ability to be there for me without saying much; he just says enough. It always seems to be the right thing; just what I need.

The perfect example being was when Quentin died and I was still dealing with my attack. No one knew the truth but he found the time, before the funeral, to speak to me. His words resonated in my mind and I didn't know how much it penetrated me until I broke down at the grave; it was obviously what I needed to break down my walls.

It's weird how we've known each other for years but never really hung out as much as people would think; if you don't count the numerous amounts of parties we both attended. We are more alike then we give each other credit for. A lot of people wondered why we never dated in high school. I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind but then I didn't really consider dating anyone, until Lucas.

Trust me to start feeling like this about Lucas' brother, like things weren't complicated before in high school. It's the worst possible thing to happen apart from developing feelings for Lucas again; we definitely don't need that again.

Nathan and I started off as worst versions of ourselves and have grown into people that we can actually proud to be. That's one of the things I love about him; the transformation he has made.

There are many things that make these feelings so hard to bear. I guess I can finally understand what Peyton was going through in senior year. There's a difference between us though, I won't breath a word to a soul; there's no point when I don't want to do anything but let these feelings disappear.

All of this doesn't really matter because this is the last time I'll speak a word about this; it shall be unspoken.


End file.
